The Kitty who steals hearts
by maddybearships01
Summary: Kitty has a major crush on Lizzie and has never told anyone about, But one night at a party just for the people of wonderland will she spill or will she act opon it. oneshot for now unless I get comments asking for more chapters. R&R flames welcome enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This thought just came to me, and i thought why the hell not. R&R enjoy flames welcome.**

Kitty always knew she was different. Not just because she could turn invisible, but because of who she was attracted to. She had always thought Lizzie was pretty, and after five cups of Maddies spiked tea she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her black and red hair, her eyes,her voice, she was perfect. Kitty was so tempted to walk up to the future queen grab her chin and plant a kiss right on her lips, but she had to restrain herself.

Lizzie of course had no idea about Kitty's crush on her, and Kitty didn't want to mess up their friendship by acting upon it. Since Lizzie was oblivious to the crush, she didn't hesitate asking Kitty to dance with her. This wouldn't had been a problem if Lizzie didn't like to bump and grind as much as she does.

"I need to sit down," Kitty said walking toward a red spotted mushroom to sit on.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked taking the seat next her.

"Just romance drama you know?"

"Who? Whoever he is off with his head!"

"Its not a guy Lizzie," Kitty said her eyes starting to water.

"Then who is making you upset," Lizzie asked worried.

"Its you. You dummy!"

"Wh-" Lizzie was cut off by Kitty's lips on hers.

**A/N: I know its fast and short its just a one shot unless you want more of course. Comment what should happen next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guy's I'm back! So this is gonna be a full story now so I hope you enjoy! R&R flames welcome.**

Lizzie P.O.V

Startled by the sudden action I pushed kitty off of me. Why had she kissed me surely it was the alcohol wasn't it? "Kitty, what was that!" I exclaimed scooting farther from her.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. For the first time in my life I saw a Cheshire frown, and it was heartbreaking. Kitty seemed to be trying to disappear,but the alcohol in her system made it so she kept fading back.

Tear's started building up in the corner's of her eyes. For the first time in my life I saw a Cheshire cry. "Kitty...You're drunk I'm going to take you back to your dorm," I said grabbing her hand. She just nodded tears still coming down her face. She stumbled a little on our way to her dorm.

We got to her dorm and I set her on her bed. "Lizzie?" She asked her voice seemed almost fragile.

"Yes?"

"Whats wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you."

"Then why don't you like me?"

"I never said I didn't," I said surprising myself with my own answer. I've known Kitty since forever after, but did I like her? Sure I got butterflies every time I was alone with her, and sure I thought she was the most attractive girl to walk the earth, but that doesn't mean I liked her did it?

I looked back over at the girl, now fast asleep curled up at the end of her bed. Then it clicked I was head over heals for this girl.

**A/N: So yeah thats the end of that chapter. Comment what should happen next. If you're a fan of bubbline check out my fanfiction flights, and if you're a fan of darise check out my fanfiction following destiny.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I'm going to try to make this chapter longer, I might fail you, but I'll try.**

Kitty P.O.V

I woke up with a horrid hangover. Groaning I sat up looking for signs of water and or tylenol, only to find the princess of hearts curled up next to me. What happened last night? I got up and paced around my dorm searching my memory for what had happened last it hit me, how could I've been so stupid! I kissed Lizzy, and most likely ruined our friendship for ever after.

Lizzie stirred in her sleep mumbling something to her self. I had almost forgotten she was her. Her make up was smudged and the red heart painted on her around eye had disappeared, also she was drooling, but she never looked more beautiful in my eyes. I nudge her wanting to get the awkwardness of my confession last night over with. "Lizzie, wake up."

She stirred some more and made some kind of whining sound, " I don't wanna," she replied after a while.

"Come on Lizzy."

She sat up quickly just now realizing her surroundings, "I forgot I fell asleep her. Sorry to inconvenience you," she said with a formal tone.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not to act like princess around me," I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm sorry Kathryn I'm just a little shaken from last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," I said looking down at the floor. She called me by my full name the only other time she's done that is when I cut her hair in Ever After elementary.

"Don't be I was just a little surprised thats all. I didnt know you felt that way about me."

"It would be too sane for me to tell you, and I knew you didn't like me back."

"And what in wonderlands sake made you think that!"

"Its true, and why would you like me you're a princess, I'm just a disappearing flea bag."

"You really must be sane, because I'm absolutely mad for you."

"What?" She didn't mean that did she?

"I like you too Kitten," she smiled at me tucking my now loose pigtails behind my hear.

"You're joking aren't you . Either you're joking or this is a dream, because theres no way this is happening in real life."

"Well it is," she giggled.

"Okay lets say this isn't a figment of imagination, what happens now?"

"Well," she paused taking a moment to capture my lips in hers,"Kitty Cheshire will you be my girlfriend?"

**A/N: R&R flames welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys again thanks for all the support. Please review those things make me happy! Flames welcome. Oh and sorry I will not make a LizziexDaring fanfiction I'm just not a fan.**

Lizzie P.O.V

Kitty and I walked back toward my dorm room so I could get ready. Luckily Dutchess , my roommate, was a early bird and had already left for the day. I sat down at my vanity and got my red paint out.

"Don't," Kitty said appearing beside me.

"Don't what?" I asked even though I knew what she was talking about.

"You don't need to paint the heart. You don't have to be exactly like her," Kitty replied now sitting on my vanity.

"I guess one day without my signature heart won't hurt. Its not like we have any class's today," I said cleaning up the paint.

"I'm glad you feel that way. You still look purrfect without it," Kitty said rolling her r's.

"Well if I'm going without my heart then you can go without you pigtails."

Kitty gave me a look that could only be described as flabbergasted. "Please," I added in my whiniest voice.

"Fine," she huffed taking out the ties in her hair. Kitty lavender locks cascaded down her back. "ech," Kitty shuddered, "I'm not used to it touching me!"

"You'll get used to it," I giggled. "Wanna go to the Haberdashery?"

"You're not afraid of your friends being there? Ever since Blondies review everyone's been going there."

"Whats there to be afraid of?"

"If they find out about us? Wouldn't it ruin your reputation as a royal?"

"Apple is the only one I'm worried about, but she accepted Ashlynn and Hunter's relationship why won't she accept our's?"

"Well isn't she real big on the whole princess's should be with prince's thing?" Kitty asked fumbling with her hands.

"Even if she is why should I care I've made my decision. Now come one I'm hungry!" I exclaimed grabbing her hand and leading her out the door.

-3-

The Haberdashery packed as Kitty had predicted. "Hayo please set your self," Maddie said passing us with quickly.

"Where do you wanna sit?" Kitty questioned looking over the available spots.

"I don't care," I replied also looking over the seats.

"Lizzie come sit with us!" Apple Said raising her hand so I could see her over the crowd of people.

"Come on," I said as I grabbed Kitty's hand.

Kitty just stood still despite my efforts to pull her towards Apple. "the invitation was for you not me," Kitty said looking at the floor.

"Well you're my plus one," I said smiling at her. We walked over to apple and her group of friends that included Blondie and Briar.

"Oh Kitty, I didn't see you there. Feel free to sit with us also," Apple said in her cheerful tone.

Kitty and I sat down and ordered all while still holding hands. "Ok ok I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Are you to dating? Cause you two have been holding hands, like this whole time," Briar asked

"BRIAR!" Apple exclaimed.

"No,no its fine, Kitty and I are in fact dating," I said nonchalantly.

"What?" Apple scream spitting her tea all over Blondie.

**A/N: Well thats chapter 4 please comment what you think should happen next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guy's! This is chapter 5 R&R flames welcome… and thats all I have to say.**

Kitty P.O.V

Soon everyone knew about Lizzie and I's relationship, since she was surprisingly open about it, and Blondie's mirror cast about it. I even heard rumors that the news had gotten through the portal to wonderland, even though I highly doubt that being possible. The portal was closed tight last time I checked.

Lizzie is suppose to be coming over to my dorm so we could study for whatever test we had next, not that I actually expected us to study. Maddie was somewhere that happened to not be here, so we had the place to ourselves which excited me more than it should've.

"Shit!" Lizzie swore as she walked into my dorm. She happened to be reading a letter that was in the shape of a heart.

"Whatever is the matter your highness," I teased.

"Some how my mother found out about our relationship."

"And thats a bad thing?" I questioned appearing by her side.

"The woman doesn't want me having friends, let alone a girlfriend!" she paused reading over the heart shaped letter. "By the looks of it she wants you decapitated," she added in a softer, happier tone.

"Don't get all excited about her wanting to behead me!"

"I'm sorry it just happens to be a passion we both share. Well any way shall we get to studying?"

"Oh yes of course," I said pretending to look for my school work "Look at that, I must of left my stuff in the classroom," I grinned.

"Then what should we do," Lizzie asked.

"Well you came all this way," I said wrapping my hands around her waist, "I'm sure we can think of something."

"My mother would surely not approve of this," she said her bottom lip quivering as I kissed her neck.

"Well she's not here is she," I said smirking into her neck.

"I guess you have a point."

I kissed her lips gently, testing the water's but by the looks of Lizzie wanted to dive right in. Her tongue darted in my mouth exploring the newly found area. I soon learned that lizzie was found of biting and sucking. We parted giving me a little time to look at the marks she gave me which happens to be everywhere from my neck to my shoulders.

"Jeez if you don't stop making marks on me someone's gonna think I have diseases!" I joked.

Lizzie just shrugged, and went back to devouring my lips. Her hand found the zipper at the back of my dress, and started slipping it off.

"Kitty I got you some tea,' Maddie exclaimed walking in the door. She paused at the sight before her me with my dress half off and lizzie with her hand in it. "Oh my, It seems you quite busy. Have fun, and kitty I had no idea you were a cannibal," she cheered.

"What do you mean by cannibal?" I asked before she left.

"Well your Kitty, and by the looks of it you seem to like pussy," Maddie replied with a innocent look.

**A/N: So thats that, um comment what you think should happen next I might consider it.**


End file.
